Xeno Goku vs Captain America II
Xeno Goku vs Captain Americe II is a DBX of MR.T100, And is the third battle in the Naboo tournament Description Season 2 Episode 2! In their world, both come from different time axes from the original timeline, both holding crazy power Today they will meet for the third battle in the Galactic tournament! Who will enter the next stage with Anakin Skywalker and Luke Skywalker?! THE THIRD BATTLE IN THE tournament IS UNDER-WAY Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX FIGHT! A lot more than a billion aliens and humans sat in the huge arena on the entire Galaxy! They were in total enthusiasm for the recent battles, Superboy against Luke, and Anakin against Regime Superman "After two huge battles, today two great fighters will enter the arena!" Shouted the broadcaster "Get Xeno Goku!" A man dressed in a black red suit came into the ring, his sight was in line with Goku's appearance, only that shock would have seemed more sullen than Goku "And Sharon Rogers AKA Captain Americe II!" A blond woman came into the ring, wearing a armor similar to that of Captain America. "FIGHT!" Shouted the broadcaster HERE WE GO! It was Captain America who first attacked, throwing energy bursts in the direction of Xeno Goku, who dodged everyone by teleport, he disappeared behind her, kicked her, closed her mouth and kicked her in the stomach, The attack did not end, Goku sent her a blast of ki, but she managed to evade them with her sword, Goku got behind her, and at a tremendous speed kicked her in the back, but she managed to launch a number of deadly energy explosions that left Goku stunned, which enabled Sharon to hit him in the stomach and kick him hard in the jaw The attack did not end, Goku sent her a blast of ki, but she managed to evade them with her sword, Rogers jumped quickly to Goku in the head, but he dodged, grabbed her leg, hit her, and fired another ki blast, most of it she muttered, but one hit her hand, Goku took advantage of the orders, kicked her, again, Sharon sent off her energy explosions, but Xeno Goku easily evaded them, slipping behind her and kicking her in the stomach Sharon Rogers continued to use energy-based attacks, but Goku dodged lightly, slithered from her face and kicked her in the stomach, At the speed of light, Xeno goku hit her 40 times in the stomach, but Sharon Rogers was able to free herself, and to use a gigantic Energy explosion, Xeno Goku folded hands and dodged all the explosions easily, he lurched behind her and at the speed of light hit her in the stomach, Xeno Goku then began his Quiet Rage combination: punching Rogers up in the air, before chopping her back down, and kicking her skywards again. Sharon Rogers was helpless at this point, And realized that she probably would not win the battle Goku completed the combo, but Sharon Rogers poured a huge energy explosion that managed to hit xeno goku. Sharon took advantage of the opportunity and kicked Goku in the jaw. She kicked him in the stomach but he managed to stop her easily. He got behind her and kicked her up, He got up again, and smashed her on the floor. She tried to cut him, and hit him with the hips, she tried to stab him through the heart, but xeno goku easily grabbed her sword, sprang behind her, kicked her again and punched her, You're forcing me to use it Said Xeno Goku, he started to increase his power, and he became SSJ! Rogers used a huge energy explosion, but Xeno Goku easily used teleport and flew away, she gave him a lot of quick fists, he stopped them all Easily, he hung up quickly and she could not respond, and Xeno Goku kicked her in the stomach,he threw her up "ka..mee..haaaa..maaaaa..haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Xeno Goku Shot the kamehamea, The energy hit the Rogers, who did not have time to respons, the energy hit her and hit her, she did not manage to respond because she was still above the arena becayse Goku's attack, and she was almost unconscious and very hurt by the attacks of XENO GOKU, the kemahameha hit her ,And threw her out of the Arena. Xeno Goku landed on the arena and returned to the base form. The body of Sharon Rogers was launched at the Teleport facility, but she knew that the next stage would not come up "And the winner of the battle today is Xeno Goku!"' Shouted the broadcaster, everyone in the ring was excited. Xeno Goku left the arena, knowing he had won the battle, and went on to the next stage in tournament Naboo! Conclusion And the winner is: Xeno Goku! Category:Dragon Ball Z vs Marvel themed DBX Fights